Episode 3547 (1st October 2003)
The guilt over the accident weighs heavily on Robert's mind, Ollie says goodbye to the village, and Louise saves Ashley from a disastrous date. Plot Robert’s racked with guilt as Elaine remains unconscious in hospital following the accident. Andy desperately tries to make his brother see sense and tell the truth about who was behind the wheel. Later, when Elaine finally wakes up Robert's relieved to discover that she can’t remember anything about the accident. Determined to save his own bacon Robert quickly fills Elaine in on his untrue version of events. Elaine is upset by the news that she was driving and can’t believe she would be so stupid to lose concentration. When the doctors announce that Elaine has no permanent brain damage Robert thinks he's completely in the clear. It's Rodney’s first day as a millionaire but Danny doesn’t feel like celebrating with his boss. With Ollie leaving for university later on Danny is utterly deflated and doesn’t even plan to say goodbye to his ex. But when it comes to the crunch, after some wise words of advice from Len, Danny can’t let Ollie leave without wishing her all the best for the future. Louise saves Ashley from the date from hell by telling speed dater Susan that he is engaged to her. Susan is furious, accusing Ashley of being a womaniser before dumping a drink over his head. Elsewhere, Lisa is furious that Sam has been duped into signing up for Eddie’s double glazing so promptly ends the contract by ripping it up and throwing it back in the failing salesmen's face. With boss Gary on his back to stump up all the deposits by Thursday, Eddie resorts to gambling his last fifty pounds on the horses. Elated Eddie wins a thousand pounds but promptly loses all the winnings on a second race! Cast Regular cast *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Alistair Marsden - Danny Tennant *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth Guest cast *Nurse Isaacson - Gloria Benjamin *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts *Dr Conchannon - Will Tacey *Commentator - Peter Wheeler *Susan Heywood - Janine Birkett Locations *Hotten General Hospital - ICU ward and corridor *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Mill Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *Church Lane *Main Street *Cemetery *Hotten Road Notes *Final appearance of Vicky Binns as Ollie Reynolds. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,720,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes